


The Mystery of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, famous au, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: Oliver Queen: Oscar-caliber actor. Felicity Smoak: ground-breaking CEO of Smoak Technologies. The separately famous individuals had never been spotted together, until the 2018 Met Gala. Their lives change forever when a series of photographs of the pair at the event makes headlines, causing everyone to wonder just how well the pair really know each other...





	1. The Meet at the Met

_This is not a drill, folks. Oliver Queen may be off the market. If he is, though, we can't be too upset because he's made a great choice. Queen was seen getting very cozy with the stunning, and stunningly brilliant, Felicity Smoak - CEO of Smoak Technologies - at the Met Gala after-party. Inside sources say the pair seemed very familiar with each other already as they interacted with other guests together most of the night. It's well-known that Queen has quelled his infamous party-boy attitude in recent years, and maybe Ms. Smoak is the reason. Whatever the reason for the snuggly behavior, I'm sure we can all agree that they do make a stunning pair. ,_

**May 2018**

Shifting a little in the mildly uncomfortable plastic chair, Oliver passed his fingers through his once neatly styled hair. A brief grin tugged at his lips. His stylists were going to kill him for ruining their work, but it wasn't his fault that they knew he had this habit. 

"Oliver, tell us all about your upcoming role in this new film. The company has been very secretive, so we're dying to know what you're doing." 

His eyes drifted to the interviewer as his "for-the-camera" smile graced his lips. She was nice enough. Someone he had done other promotional pieces like this with in the past. Because she was trusted, and safe. "I'm sworn to secrecy too, unfortunately. It's still early, so if I reveal too much I doubt I'll be doing any more of these interviews." He chuckled, earning a similar chuckle in response from the girl. 

"Come on, there has to be something you can share." She pressed. "Let's start small. Tell us a what you can about your character." 

Oliver hummed thoughtfully, a playful twinkle in his eye as he reached up and rubbed his hand over his scruffy jaw. "He's a little bit of a loose cannon. " Oliver started with a laugh. "He gets himself into a lot of trouble in the beginning of the movie, but that changes rather quickly." 

"How so?" 

Folding his lips together, Oliver took his time thinking over his answer. "Here's where I'm probably going to be fired if I say too much." He laughed. "But, something happens that sets his life on a new path, forces him to grow up in a way as he deals with the aftermath." He revealed cryptically. 

"They really do have you on a tight leash, don't they." The interviewer joked, flipping through her materials. "Can I assume, that after that event is when Sara Lance's character comes into the picture?" 

Oliver grinned knowingly, though he didn't really rise to the bait. "You are correct. She has her own story, one that's maybe darker than my character's. They're very twisted people." He breathed out with a laugh. 

"But they're love interests?" 

Contemplating his answer again, Oliver nodded slowly. "In a sense, yes. But, that's all I can really say." He offered with a slightly apologetic smile and shrug. 

"Well, what you've given us and based on the previews, I'm certainly excited to see how it all comes together." She praised. "But, I must know, how does Felicity Smoak feel about you having an on-screen love interest?" She prompted, curiously holding his gaze now. 

Oliver stilled, his perplexed gaze observing the girl. Then, he laughed. It was a hearty laugh. "Where did this come from?" He asked, his tone rather curious. 

"I'm sure you've seen the photos from last week's Met Gala. You and Ms. Smoak have the nation captivated with just three photos. So, we're all dying to know what's going on." 

Oliver glanced over to Dig, who was hovering a little ways off behind the girl's shoulder. Dig just shrugged, looking about as confused as he felt. "Do you have these photos for me to see? I don't really keep up with those things anymore." Oliver asked slowly as his eyes slid back to his interviewer. 

"Of course!" She said with excitement, magically brandishing a waiting copy of a gossip magazine. 

And there he was. On the cover. Staring down at the aforementioned Miss Smoak like a boy with a crush. Her own gaze was no less incriminating either. Not to mention the way her hands cupped his jaw so tenderly. Curiously, he flipped to the section with the "inside scoop" and observed the original photo in full, along with two others the paps managed to snap of them. The other photos were no better, perhaps even more suggestive in their own innocent way. In one, neither of them really seemed to be acknowledging the other while they chatted, but Oliver had his hand on her lower back and Felicity was a few inches away from being nestled into his side. The third photo was actually kind of funny, now that he recalled it. They managed to catch Felicity when she had been straightening his bowtie and made a playful swipe at his scruff. 

A soft chuckle slipped from his lips as he handed the magazine back, his eyes following the pictures for a moment longer before sliding back up to the expectant gaze of the interviewer. "I can see how those are confusing. But, I assure you, it's not as it seems between Ms. Smoak and I." 

"Oh?" She prompted, shifting slightly to lean forward. 

"I greatly admire her work, and all that she's done with her company. I've met her a few times, but only briefly. I was fortunate enough to make her acquaintance more formally last week, and she's just as friendly as everyone raves. She has a knack for taking care of hopeless souls, so it's no surprise when she kindly offered to fix my abysmally done bowtie." 

"And the other photos?" 

Oliver shifted again. The smile fixed to his lips. "She's remarkable. But, I'm not the only one who's of that opinion. She's absolutely brilliant and has done amazing things for the STEM community and women in STEM. I admit, I might have been a bit star-struck meeting her." He said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and tugging his fingers through the hairs at the base of his head. 

"So, no budding romance between you two? Such a shame because it's clear the chemistry is undeniable." 

A softer smile graced his lips for a moment, and his eyes zoned out briefly, but he quickly recovered and re-composed his features. "Ms. Smoak and I are friendly acquaintances who just so happen to admire the other's work and got the opportunity to tell the other that night." 

The girl contemplated him for a moment before nodding with finality. Then, she turned her gaze to the camera over his shoulder and fixed a sad smile on her face. "Well, there you have it folks. Olicity is off, but we're still more than excited to see what Oliver will do in his upcoming film. Thank you so much for the inside scoop, Oliver." 

"Thank you for having me." Came his easy, practiced response with a somewhat awkward wave to the camera fixed on him, paired with his usual dashing smile. 

As soon as the camera's cut, Oliver looked back over to the girl with a curiously quirked brow. "Olicity?" 

She laughed a little and shrugged at him. "That's what the public deemed your couple name was going to be. I can't believe how quickly it caught on." 

Oliver shook his head and laughed right along with her. "People really are creative." 

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a really special guest. She's the fast-rising darling of the tech industry who's out to save the world – Felicity Smoak!" Ellen announced dramatically.

With a deep breath, Felicity strode out onto the set and waved at the crowd with a big smile. When she scanned the crowd, the abundance of young girls here to see her warmed her heart, and she made sure to acknowledge a few of them personally as she passed by. As she approached Ellen, Felicity shared a hug with her before they both took their respective seats. But, the cheering took a few more moments to die down and it had Felicity looking around in awe. She never fathomed, as a child of a single cocktail waitress from Vegas, that she would be here today for her accomplishments. 

"Wow, this is insane." Felicity said, though she assumed it was quietly. However, the crowd and Ellen gave an amused chuckle. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. That was louder than I thought. I've never done anything like this before." Felicity gasped, covering her mouth with a hand as she shifted in her seat to cross her legs. 

Ellen waved a hand in front of her with an amused grin. "Don't be sorry. That's part of the charm that's captured the world's attention." 

"Really?" Felicity faced Ellen with curious eyes. 

"Absolutely! I mean, you graduated from MIT at nineteen with not one but two Master's degrees, started your company at twenty-four, and are now the youngest member of the Forbes 500 at twenty-eight." Ellen rattled off, periodically glancing down at the cards in her hand. "If that doesn't pique our interest, then someone's doing something wrong." Ellen punctuated with a laugh. 

"You're too kind, Ellen. I'm just doing what I love, that's all." She brushed off with a shy smile at the applause she received after Ellen's generous introduction. 

"Nonsense. You deserve it for all the amazing work you've done to revolutionize the technology industry and the treatment of disabilities. Can you tell us more about your work before we get to the good stuff?" She prompted, transitioning them to the main point of the visit. 

"Maybe you shouldn't ask me that. I can talk for days about the implant." Felicity laughed, her nerves slowly ebbing. Iris hadn't been lying when she said Ellen was an expert at making guests comfortable. "This is actually a really personal project to me, Ellen. A few years ago, a good friend of mine was badly injured in the line of duty. My VP, Curtis Holt, and I had been tinkering with the idea of stimulus implant for a while, but we never had a catalyst to push the project forward. My friend, he... uh, lost the use of his right arm. Nerve damage, nothing gruesome! It was something we knew we could fix with this implant. So, after a year of some very late nights, we got the implant working and my friend has full functionality of his arm again – like the injury never happened." Felicity shared, beaming with pride and a more than a few tears making her eyes glisten. 

Ellen shook her head, which rest in the palm of her hand now, with awe. "That's truly incredible. Complete functionality?" 

Felicity folded her lips between her teeth, nodding twice enthusiastically with a hum. "Crazy right? There were times we didn't think it was ever going to work." 

"How did you finally crack it?" Ellen prompted. 

Scrunching up her face, Felicity pondered the best way to explain it. "The chip acts like an intermediary between the brain and the damaged tissue, by-passing the damaged nerve pathways so signals from the brain can still reach their intended target. The most troublesome bit was the power source. We struggled to develop a battery that was compatible with such a small chip. Partnering with Ray Palmer, we were finally able to miniaturize a battery and keep it efficient enough to operate for years without replacement." 

"Thanks for making that understandable for those of us non-science people." Ellen laughed. "So, what's next? Smoak Technologies develops more than just the implant, but is that the main focus going forward?" 

"Mainly." Felicity agreed with a hum. "We still need to figure out a way to make the product mass-producible and cheap, so that's the company's main focus. We're still producing our smart-wearables and advanced alternate reality technology, but the implant is the goal." 

Ellen grinned, nodding along with Felicity's words. "Well, I wish you all the best." Ellen changed direction, turning to the camera at the center of the stage. "We're going to take a little break, but when we come back, I'll subject Felicity to your favorite game, Never Have I Ever, so stay tuned!" 

********* 

"Welcome back! We still have the delightful Ms. Smoak with us, and she's about to reveal her deepest secrets." 

Felicity laughed, fiddling with the paddle with 'I Have' and 'I Have Never' written on separate sides. "I'm afraid I'm probably going to disappoint, Ellen. I'm not as exciting as you all seem to believe." 

Ellen gave a hearty laugh at that, even holding her side. "Well, the game will decide that for us. Ready?" 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity nodded, her fingers tightening on the paddles slightly. She wasn't provided the questions beforehand, but she took some comfort knowing this was a family show. 

"All right, let's see..." Ellen hummed, reading the first question. "Never have I ever been in handcuffs?" 

Immediately, Felicity lifted her paddle with the 'I Have' facing the camera earning few calls and whistles among the laughs and gasps at her response. Pausing, the paddle drooped slightly and her eyes went wide as saucers. "Oh my god, wait, no. Not like that! I was arrested once. Oh no, Ellen, I'm not responsible for my answers right." Felicity panicked, mostly because she couldn't stop babbling but also a little at what this would do to her reputation. 

Ellen's shock gave way to full blown laughter, bringing tears to her eyes. "Complete discretion, I promise. What happens here, stays here." Ellen comforted, though they both knew that wasn't true, but the mirth in her eyes pulled a laugh from Felicity. 

"Phew, good. Wouldn't want it to get out that I'm actually a delinquent." She quipped back, her smile relaxing into a more natural shape. 

That had the whole crowd and Ellen laughing. "I knew I liked you." Ellen observed as her laughter quelled. "All right, never have I ever been high." 

Again, Felicity raised the paddle with the 'I Have' to the crowd earning another round of shocked gasps and laughter. "Felicity Smoak, you've been hiding some things." Ellen said, her mouth falling open again in amused shock. 

"There's a story there! It’s not what you think!" Felicity defended quickly. "I didn't know it, but I had a pot brownie at a college party. I might have enjoyed the high if it hadn't been for the walnuts in the brownies which sent me straight to the hospital." She laughed, recalling the irony of the situation all those years ago. 

"Well, that takes all the fun out of it." Ellen laughed. "Um, let's see... never have I ever flirted to get out of a ticket." 

Spinning the paddle, it was 'I Have Never' this time. "I swear I'm a good citizen!" Felicity laughed, shaking her head at Ellen's dubious look. 

"Okay, okay. Never have I ever sexted." Ellen asked, leaning forward a little with a curious look. 

Biting her lip, Felicity fiddled with her paddle a little, flipping it between the two sides. The crowd murmured, the interest in her final answer growing, just like the blush on her cheeks. Finally, she settled on 'I Have.' 

"Mmhmm, good girl, huh?" Ellen teased. 

"I am!" Felicity countered. "It was one time!" 

Ellen's brows raised, glancing conspiratorially between Felicity and the crowd. "Recently? Maybe with a certain Oliver Queen?" 

Felicity stared at Ellen for a moment before laughing. "Oh my gosh. In my dreams maybe, but no, definitely not with him." She denied through her blush. "What gave you that idea?" 

Ellen shrugged, that familiar twinkle still in her eyes as she shuffled the cards in her hand. "Ever since the Met Gala a few weeks ago, there's been a lot of speculation. Do we have those photos?" Ellen asked out to her production crew. "Oh, we do! These are... if you haven't seen these, then you must be leaving under a rock, because these two are very cute together." Ellen said towards the camera and crowd. 

When Ellen spun to view the big screen behind them, now plastered with the three photos featured in just about every magazine lately, Felicity drew her gaze to them as well. Looking at the photos now, she laughed through her smile. 

"You're telling me you're not sexting that?" 

That pulled a true laugh from Felicity who shook her head adamantly. "Mr. Queen is certainly attractive, but any straight woman with functioning hormones would agree. I hate to disappoint but he is only a friend. We've met a few times in passing, and we happen to have mutual admiration for each other, but there's nothing beyond that." 

Ellen observed her with a slight smile, humming contemplatively. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on, but good news for all your admirers out there. Keep me updated if anything changes." Ellen winked. 

Felicity laughed. "You'll be the first to know. I'll make sure you're on the wedding list too." 

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into because I'm holding you to that." Ellen teased before shifting in her seat to face the crowd. "Felicity Smoak, everyone!" Ellen closed with a laugh as the crowd's applause picked up, prompting Felicity to wave to them as her time was up.


	2. Spotted in Starling

_Taking a break from the promotional tour for his critically acclaimed movie, set to debut later this fall, Oliver Queen is seen arriving in Starling City Friday morning. Sources say Mr. Queen has no scheduled press or filming obligations in the city, so one might wonder what his reasons for a visit are. He has been romantically linked to the famous CEO of Smoak Technologies, Felicity Smoak, in recent months and it is no secret that Smoak Technologies is headquartered in Starling City. Could it be that Oliver Queen is pausing to spend some time with his Ms. Smoak before jetting off once again for the remainder of his press docket?_

 

**October 2018**

A knock at her propped glass door lifted Felicity's gaze from her phone, though the smile she wore still lingered. 

"Ms. Smoak," Her young assistant said, leaning through the doorway. "Kara Danvers, your three o'clock, is here." 

Setting her phone down, Felicity rose from her seat and smoothed out her grey twill dress. "Thank you, Anna, send her in please." 

Moments later, a stylish but nervous blonde tentatively stepped through her door. With a relaxed smile, Felicity met her halfway and with an extended hand. "Kara, pleasure to meet you. My PR head, Iris West, speaks very highly of you and your work for CatCo." 

Kara simply starred at Felicity for a beat, mouth slightly parted and hand clutching the straps of her shoulder bag tightly. "Oh wow. You're like everything I hoped you would be." Kara finally breathed as she blindly reached out to shake Felicity's hanging hand. "Oh my gosh. That's so rude of me. I'm Kara, but wait, you already knew that. It's really such an honor to meet with you." 

Felicity laughed. "This is so weird. I feel like I'm looking into a mirror. I'm usually the one babbling." She joked with a smile, hoping it put Kara a little more at ease. "How about we get this going?" Felicity offered, motioning them over to the pair of perpendicular couches. 

It took them a moment to get settled as Kara arranged her recording device and flipped open her note pad. Pushing her thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose, Kara was all business as she lifted her gaze to Felicity and hit record on her phone. "Embarrassing introduction aside, I want to thank you so much for agreeing to the interview. I know how important every appearance is to you." 

"Of course. When you're in the position I am, unfortunately the image I portray matters even more. I only want the truth out there, and CatCo is one of the best at translating the truth." 

"That's an excellent place to start. Can you tell me how you've navigated your rise to the top in an industry that's so male dominant?" 

"It hasn't been easy. And it still isn't, unfortunately. But, I'd like to think that the work my team an I have produced over the years speaks far louder than my gender or any other superficial quality it might be labeled with. I've faced criticism and doubt all along the way, but this is my dream and I fought for it." 

The whole time, Kara nodded along, clearly enthralled. So, it took her a moment to speak up again once Felicity finished her answer. "Tell me more about that. Not many of us are familiar with your life before Smoak Technologies, but you were quite successful even then." 

"I always joke that I peaked when I was young." She laughed. "On paper, my successes seems like a fairy tale: the daughter of single Vegas cock-tail waitress becoming three-time Nevada State Mathletics Champion, starting MIT at sixteen on full academic scholarship, and graduating at nineteen with two Master's degrees. But, it was very lonely. It was me and my mom against the world while I was simultaneously rebelling against my mom like any other teenager. I've always loved what I do, and that ultimately made the difference back then. Discovering new things, solving problems, that's what has always driven me to keep going." 

"Well, you must have had time for fun, though? Any fun memories from your childhood?" 

"That depends on the answer you're looking for, I guess." Felicity joked. "I was still a bit of a trouble-maker, just in my own way. Technically, I'm banned from the Bellagio and Ceasar's Palace for card-counting. Frequently, because I loved to tinker with things and find out how they worked, my mom would come home from late nights at the casino and find our appliances completely disassembled." She recalled, her gaze far away and a ghost of a smile playing over her lips at the memories of a very different time. 

"That's really cute, actually." Kara observed with a soft laugh. "And, would you say it's all been worth it? Especially off the massive success of the implant with two more fully-functional patients." 

Lifting her gaze to Kara, Felicity pondered the question for a moment. "Yes." She finally claimed with a soft smile. "It was hard. There was a lot of doubt. There were days I wanted to give up. Times when I was told I would never make anything of myself. A lot of denied proposals. But, it was worth it. And not because of the money or fame. I have the chance to make the world better, quality of life better, give little girls with big dreams the belief they need to go out there and take hold of their futures. That's priceless and it's those thoughts that keep me going when there are bad days." 

Kara smiled wistfully, nodding in appreciation. "That's really amazing." She shared quietly. Peering down at her notepad, she hesitated before lifting her gaze back up to Felicity. "Have you ever thought about sharing this success with someone? Not to say that having a companion is necessary, but I-" 

"Trust me, I know what you mean." Felicity interrupted with an understanding smile. "I may have a certified genius level IQ, but I am human too. It's not wrong to want your own personal cheerleader, someone that helps you through those tough days when your own determination isn't enough." She shared with a wistful smile. 

Nodding, Kara leaned forward a little. "And, is there someone special in your life?" 

Biting her lip, Felicity shook her head knowingly with a laugh. "Are you asking about someone in particular?" 

Pushing her glasses up on her face, Kara shrugged with a nervous laugh. "Guilty. This is more my own personal curiosity. This one can be off-the-record..." 

Felicity shook her head with a smile. "No, no need for that. On-the-record is fine." 

Kara perked up a little, brushing her hair back. "So, he was spotted here last Friday. Is he your someone special?" 

"I'm honestly flattered. Not only is he attractive, talented, and legitimately famous, but he's very kind and intensely loyal. At least, that's what I know from the few times we've met." She said with a laugh. "His appearance here, though, is merely a coincidence. The public seems to forget that he's is originally from Starling. My company was actually born from a sub-division of Queen Consolidated. So, if he's in the city, it's likely that he has family business. Or maybe he was just feeling nostalgic." She offered with a shrug. 

Slumping a little, Kara's lips twisted into a small pout. "So, no one special at the moment?" 

Glancing away, Felicity curled her lips together before looking back with a shake of her head. "Not really." 

Huffing out a frustrated sigh, Kara nodded solemnly as she peered contemplatively at her notes again. "One final question, since the bio-stimulant chip has been proven successful in two more patients already, what are the next steps for Smoak Tech?" 

Straightening in her seat, a brighter smile curled her lips. "Of course, the obvious answer is that we're going to continue to push the implant. It's still far from being where we want it in terms of marketability. But, we've actually been looking into expanding into the renewables sector too. We have ideas for both solar and wind energy, just on different fronts. These ideas are very new, but at the same time they're essentially adaptions of our current technology, so we're hoping to have an announcement of a full plan within the next year." 

"Wow, that's a very different direction, but just as admirable as any other project Smoak Tech has already taken on. I fully believe you'll do great things." Kara complimented before leaning over to shut off the phone on the glass coffee table next to them. "Thank you so much, Felicity. This was incredible. You really are amazing." Kara said, holding out her hand. 

Grasping it, Felicity gave her a big smile. "No, thank you. The interview wouldn't have been good if you didn't ask the right questions. You are really great at what you do." She complimented as they stood from the couches. 

"Even though I asked about you and Oliver Queen?" Kara cringed. 

Felicity shook her head with a soft laugh. "Don't worry, we're all human so I won't hold your curiosity against you. Just, don't always trust what those other hokey tabloids say." Felicity offered with a smile as they reached her door. 

"Excellent advice." Kara confirmed with a soft laugh, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "I'll get working on this piece as soon as I return to National City. And, you already have your time booked for the photo shoot, so we should be able to get this out as scheduled for the November issue. We'll send you the article to preview before-hand, of course." 

"I can't wait to see it. Thank you again, Kara."


	3. Bali Getaway

_Olicity watch continues, and we have an exciting update. Last week, Oliver Queen was photographed in Bali (left) while taking a much-needed vacation after the massive success of his movie's premier and before awards season goes into full swing. It appeared that Queen took a solo vacation. However, his rumored girlfriend Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies, went quiet on social media around the same time. She was spotted again on Monday in Starling City (right) looking unusually tanned for January in Starling. When asked about the possibility of a joint Bali vacation, neither party chose to comment._

**January 2019**

"Are you ready folks? Because I've finally found someone who might be hotter than me. He's so attractive, I almost didn't go through with this because my ego can't take the hit. But, he's more than just his looks. Don't believe me ladies? Have you seen his latest film? Please welcome the hottest thing since sliced bread, Oliver Queen!" Conan greeted loudly over the roar and cat-calls of the mostly female crowd. 

Swiping his hands over his grey slacks, Oliver fidgeted one last time with the rolled-up sleeves of his white button-up shirt before stepping out onto the stage. A big smile curled his lips as he waved out to the crowd on his way over to Conan. Sharing a quick handshake, Oliver gave one last wave to the boisterous crowd as he got comfortable on the couch. 

"All right, geeze. I get it. He's popular. No need to rub it in my face." Conan called out, waving his hands up and down slightly, asking for calm. "Wow, it's like they know who you are or something." Conan laugh, sharing a look with Oliver as the noise finally quelled. 

"Wait, really? I don't even have that answer." Oliver quipped back with a grin. 

"Ain't that the truth." Conan laughed as he shuffled his cards. "Oliver, it is good to have you back. Thanks for slumming it with me now that you're a hot shot, nominated for a Golden Globe for Best Leading Actor and all. Congratulations, man, seriously." 

Oliver threw his hands up in an over-exaggerated shrug. "Conan, buddy, you know I'd never forget our friendship. But, thank you. When I read the script, I knew this movie was going to be amazing. I was just excited to be part of the project, something that really tested me as an actor. Anything else, like the awards, are just a bonus." He revealed with a softer, more genuine smile this time. 

Conan stared at Oliver, his chin in his palm. Eventually, he shook his head. "God, could you be any less perfect? No, seriously, please. You're making the rest of us look bad." Conan teased. 

"No, seriously!" Oliver defended with a soft laugh, holding his hands up in front of himself. "I love what I do, Conan. Getting to bring these complex, intricate, moving stories to life and share that with the world is something else." 

"It definitely helps that you're quite talented at what you do." Conan praised, earning an enthusiastic response from the crowd. 

Unexpectedly, a little pink tinged the tips of Oliver's ears. "Thank you, Conan. You think I would be used to the compliments by now, though." He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"God! Even I'm swooning now!" Conan cried out, pulling a laugh from Oliver and easing his embarrassment. "All right, all right. Jokes aside, I know that you're not even past the hype of your latest film, but we're all dying to know... any new projects tickle your fancy lately?" He questioned, leaning forward a little more with a wiggle of his brows. 

Slinging his arm around the back of the couch, Oliver crossed his right left over his left and regarded Conan. "You're about to be disappointed." 

Leaning back in his chair, Conan gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "No." He breathed. 

Oliver slowly nodded his head. "That's right." 

Moving his hand from his chest to his desk, Conan leaned in close. "Wait, what are we talking about." He stage-whispered. 

"Conan, I told you earlier..." Oliver started, drawing out the moment. "I'm taking a break for a little while." 

That earned an immediate round of 'awes' from the crowd. 

Oliver turned to them and offered a small smile before facing Conan. "I've loved every moment of making and promoting my latest film, but I've been away from those I love for too long now. I recognize that I'm very fortunate to be in a place where I can take some time to myself and choose when I make my return. I promised my family one thing when I asked them to let me pursue my passion – that I wouldn't lose sight of what mattered most to me, which has always been the people I care about." 

This time, the awes that went around the crowd were touched, bringing another blush to his skin. 

Nodding, Conan waited until the crowd quieted down. "Speaking of vacation time, I saw those photos you took from Bali a few weeks ago. How was it? You look like you're positively glowing, darling." 

Oliver threw his head back with a full laugh, holding his hand over his stomach. "I'll admit, the white shirt might have been a conscious choice. I have to show off my new tan." He teased, winking at Conan who shared a laugh with him. 

"But, I must say, I'm disappointed I didn't get an invite. Have you seen me? I could have used the tan!" He said, gesturing to the lighter skin on his face. 

"I did invite you! Your people told me you were busy. Take this up with them." Oliver played along with an easy smile, feigning innocence. 

Conan waved it off with a grin. "I'm joking. I got the invite, but I didn't want to interrupt your romantic getaway." 

Folding his lips together between his teeth, Oliver's brows crept up his forehead slightly. "Romantic... getaway...?" 

Tutting his lips, Conan shook his head. "Still so shy." He said towards the crowd. "Everyone's dying to get the 4-1-1 about your vacation with Felicity Smoak." He prompted. 

Licking his lips, Oliver shook his head with a disbelieving laugh. "I'm about to disappoint again because there's nothing to share." 

"So, you and the lovely Ms. Smoak aren't taking romantic vacations together?" He checked with a skeptically raised brow. 

Smiling, Oliver shook his head again. "Nope." 

"Damn." Conan murmured under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have believed those magazines." He added just a quietly, earning an amused laugh from Oliver. "Is there anything going on there at all?" Conan asked desperately. 

Looking between the crowd and Conan, a sly smile curled over Oliver's lips as he kept them waiting. Shifting over for one last, long look at the audience, he tilted his head with a shrug. "Honestly, who wouldn't want to be with her. She's incredible. But, I'm going to have to disappoint for a third time." He said, his sly grin melting into an apologetic smile. 

"Oh, come on!" Conan cried out, throwing his hands up. 

Oliver laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Conan. But, look at it this way, now there's more room for you in my life." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Conan eyed Oliver with a grin. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He responded, pursing his lips in a playful kissing gesture. "But as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it's time for us to part ways. Thank you so much for stopping by." 

"Thank you for having me." 

"Oliver Queen!" Conan dismissed, prompting the crowd to go wild again. 

Oliver gave one last beaming smile and small wave to the crowd.


	4. Love in the City

_Love is in the summer air folks. Our favorite, secretive pair were finally spotted together again! Yesterday, actor Oliver Queen and CEO Felicity Smoak (above) were seen enjoying lunch on a beautiful New York City summer day in the company of Oliver's equally famous sister, fashion designer Thea Queen (not pictured here). Not only were they together, but the pair looked very cozy, sharing several looks and touches throughout the meal. The circumstances surrounding the outing are unclear as Ms. Smoak is in the City for a big Smoak Technologies announcement and Mr. Queen is living here for the time-being to spend time with his sister. Coincidence? Regardless, we'll enjoy seeing our favorite "couple" together while we can._

**July 2019**

"Ready?" 

Whipping her head to her left, Felicity found Iris beaming back at her. "Yeah. I didn't expect so many journalists and reporters to show up, though." 

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Iris grinned. "You've got this. You're a media pro now. And, I know that once you get out there and start talking, you'll forget all about the people in the room." 

"Damn, you're right. It's like you're my best friend or something." Felicity laughed, a little of the tension easing from her shoulders. "I'll see you on the other side, wish me luck." She said before turning, taking one last deep breath, and climbing the short set of stairs onto the make-shift stage. 

The moment she took her place behind the singular podium, a few flashes from cameras went off before she even said a word. Clearing her throat, Felicity glanced down at the note cards she and Iris prepared for the event, even though she knew she didn't really need them. "Good morning, everyone. As you're all aware, I've called this press conference to share some exciting news coming out of Smoak Technologies." She started, letting her gaze roam the crowd and meet a few familiar faces as she made her introductions. 

"The continued and rapid growth of my company has allowed me to expand the reach of Smoak Technologies within the last year. In addition to the original cyber security division, we have added the electronics and bio-engineering divisions, but more recently we have expanded into materials and renewable energy. With this internal expansion comes the need for external expansion, which is why we're here today." She shared proudly, a bright smile lighting up her face as her anticipation of sharing the news increased. 

"I'm pleased-" Her roving gaze fixated on a late arrival sneaking in and hovering just behind the crowd. Inhaling sharply, Felicity nearly choked on her own saliva. Clearing her throat quickly, she pressed on, hoping the lapse wasn't noticeable. "I'm pleased to announce that Smoak Technologies will be expanding to New York City, opening our Renewable Energies branch here next month." She finished, her smile coming back to full brightness as applause rang out around her. 

"As this is a big step for the company, I'm sure you all have questions. I'll try to get to as many of them as I can and try my best to answer what I can." She stated, taking a deep, steadying breath when dozens of eager hands went up. 

She pointed to a familiar face first, Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. "Ms. Smoak, what kind of projects can we expect from the newest Smoak Technologies branch?" 

"Though the specialty of this branch will be Renewables, the focus is still information systems. We'll be partnering with companies that specialize in renewable technologies to provide state-of-the-art software for smart-integrated systems. Specific to the solar sector, we're also planning on developing and selling more efficient batteries using the technology developed for the spinal implant." She stated proudly, her enthusiasm for those projects lacing every word. 

Lois nodded in approval and signaling no further questions. 

Looking back over the crowd, she called on an unfamiliar male reporter. "Will you be directly over-seeing this branch, or will you remain with the main branch in Starling City?" 

"I like to work hands on with all of my employees and departments, so that makes this expansion difficult for me. It's hard to let my baby go." She joked, earning a subdued laugh from the crowd. "I've been working with the new department heads in Starling in preparation for the move, but I will oversee them here for a six-month period as well before returning to Starling." 

"And, do you have anyone in mind yet to run the New York branch?" The man followed-up. 

A secret smile curled her lips. "I have a few very capable individuals in mind, and they know who they are, but nothing is final. When they're informed, you guys are next in line." 

With that, Felicity moved on to another reporter. "Yes, hi, Jimmy Olsen." The man greeted with a smile. "I was just wondering, why New York City? Why not somewhere closer to Starling?" 

"Oddly enough, convenience, Mr. Olsen." Felicity answered with a laugh. "There aren't many satellite locations for the leading solar and wind energy companies on the West Coast. New York City provides mobility to interact with those companies in a way that something in, say, Central City wouldn't necessarily provide. Not to mention, the convenience to European companies." She elaborated, earning a satisfied nod from Mr. Olsen. 

Next up was another female reporter, someone that seemed vaguely familiar to Felicity, but she couldn't immediately place her face. 

"Hi. Susan Williams, Starling Herald." She introduced with a demur smile. "Does this move have anything to do with your connection to Oliver Queen?" 

"I-" Her eyes flickered away from the reporter that had asked the question, looking over the crowd towards the back of the room. "I fail to see how that question is relevant...?" She prompted, meeting Ms. Williams' gaze again. 

"You were recently spotted around town having lunch with the Queen siblings and looking very cozy with Mr. Queen. You've actually been linked to him on multiple occasions. It is also common knowledge that Mr. Queen currently resides in New York City to spend time with his sister while he's on hiatus from filming. So, it seems like this expansion to New York City has something to do with your lover, Oliver Queen." 

She tried her best, she really did, but Felicity couldn't help but recoil slightly, like she had tasted something bad. "Lover... what a horrible word." She mumbled to herself, fortunately low enough though that the words weren't picked up over the murmur of the crowd at the allegations. "I'm sorry, Miss... Williams, but any relationship I may or may not have with Oliver Queen had absolutely no bearing on my decision to open a branch here." 

"Well, then, you'll have no problem commenting on the nature of said relationship." She fired back. 

Felicity's brows furrowed as she eyed the snarky reporter. "Though this is completely unrelated to the matter at hand, if you're this curious there's no need for me to comment. I can direct you to the many times I've been asked about this very same thing in the recent past because nothing has changed." She offered slowly, trying to keep her voice even. 

"That's just the thing. Neither you nor Mr. Queen have ever given a clear response to the questions. I'm just wondering, why?" Ms. Williams immediately countered, suspicion in her voice. 

With a brief and involuntary glance towards the back, Felicity pursed her lips before returning to the stare-down. "What are you implying?" 

A subtle grin curled Susan Williams' lips. "It's common knowledge that Queen Consolidated once owned the subsidiary that you bought from them and turned into what is now Smoak Technologies. I'm just wondering if there's a larger plan at work here. What with Oliver Queen no longer filming movies for the time being, is Smoak Technologies actually going to remain Smoak Technologies, or is he finally trying to regain the family business?" She postulated. 

Felicity laughed. A loud, bark of laughter that tumbled out of her before she could stop it. Clearing her throat quickly after the outburst, Felicity fixed a relaxed smile on her face, her shoulders dropping as she let out a breath. "I'm afraid you have it completely wrong. I have it on good authority that Mr. Queen has absolutely no desire to restore his family's company. Same with Ms. Queen. Smoak Technologies is in absolutely no danger of a buy-out or change in leadership. Quite the opposite. I've worked hard to build this company into what it is today, and this expansion is just the next step in a long line of future successes for Smoak Technologies and myself." 

Fixing her gaze on Susan as she spoke those words with force, it deflated the reporter who sat back in her chair, finally silenced into a slight pout now. 

"Well, with that cleared up, if there are any more questions please send them to my PR department and I will do my best to respond. Thank you and I look forward to sharing more good news with you all in the near future." She closed with a tight smile, gathering her things and making a prompt exit as the complimentary applause followed her out. 

"Well... that could have been worse?" Iris tried, offering a smile that looked more like a grimace. 

"Make sure Ms. Williams never reports on me, my business, or anything even remotely related to me again." Felicity huffed out. Flicking her eyes back out to the room, she sighed heavily. "That really was almost a disaster."


	5. Venice Verities

**September 2019**

A warm, refreshing breeze swept through the open window of Oliver's Venice rental. It skated across the room, caressing his face, and carrying with it a delightfully familiar scent that roused him from his deep slumber. As his other senses came to, he noticed too the wisps of hair tickling his nose which brought an instant grin to his lips. 

Cracking his sleepy eyes open, the momentarily blurred sight before him only served to confirm his suspicions. But, before inevitably breaking the spell of this rare and peaceful moment by waking up, he let his eyes slide shut for just another moment. The smile he woke up with lingered on his lips as he lay there, simply breathing in and out. 

Finally, the eagerness that had been slowly bubbling under the surface tugged his eyes open again. Propping himself up on his right elbow, Oliver gazed lovingly down at the owner of the loose blonde hair fanned over her very exposed back. Leaning forward, he brushed some of her hair out of the way and pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder blade. When she didn't stir immediately, he pressed another kiss along her spine and let his fingers reverently caress her delicate skin. 

Suddenly, her back expanded under his lips with her sharp inhale, which quickly faded into a hum as she rolled towards him, finally bringing her face into full view. 

"When did you get here?" Oliver asked softly, unable to wipe the happy smile from his lips. 

Lifting a hand, Felicity cupped his scruffy jaw. "Around three. You were dead asleep." She giggled, grinning back at him. 

"Clearly." He huffed humorously. "Otherwise, this would have happened hours ago..." He purred as his lips descended on hers. 

Felicity eagerly met him halfway, craning her neck to press as much of herself as she could into the kiss. 

Rolling towards her, Oliver placed his other hand on the bed near her waist, pressing a little more of his weight against her. Breaking the kiss, he dipped down to drag his lips across her pulse point. 

The first touch had Felicity shivering under him instantly. Looping her arms around his torso, she curled her fingers into the taught muscles of his shoulder blades and tilted her head to give him access. "Oliver, we can't..." She groaned. 

"Oh." He rumbled against her skin. Though, he wasn't actually inclined to stop as he trailed the kisses down her body, lifting one hand to gently push the sheets covering her away from his intended path. 

Felicity's nails dug a little deeper into his back, her body arching up to meet his kisses. "No, Oliver... I have to meet my stylists soon to start getting ready..." She whimpered. 

At the mention of the reality that faced them later, Oliver finally paused. Lifting his head, he trained his somber gaze on hers. "Felicity... this is the last quiet moment we have together." He countered. 

Biting her lip, she regarded him. "Do you think we're making the right decision?" She asked suddenly, cupping his cheek. 

Leaning forward, Oliver pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I do." He affirmed, brushing one of her blonde hairs out of her face. "I think we made the right choice in the beginning. It gave us a chance to get to know each other without the public having an opinion. But, I've loved you for years now and I couldn't tell anyone. I want the whole world to know that I'm crazy about you, Felicity Smoak." 

The lip she still held between her teeth quivered. Blinking furiously, Felicity let out a wet laugh. "Yeah, okay..." She agreed with a smile, pressing up to brush a soft kiss over his lips. "I love you so much." She whispered against him through her smile. "Can you believe how many times we were almost busted before this though?" She laughed, dropping her head back against the pillow covering her eyes. 

Oliver shared her laugh. "I still can't believe no one really put two-and-two together." 

"Right?!" She agreed quickly, revealing her large eyes to him. "I mean, come on, those first rumors with the Met Gala photos should have been the nail in the coffin from the start. I just couldn't help myself, you looked so delicious in that tux with your suspenders on." She purred teasingly, brushing her hands over his bare chest. 

"I remember. You showed me just how much you appreciated them later that night. Not to mention you were so stunning I couldn’t keep my eyes off you." He said lowly, dipping to press a kiss under her jaw. "Then I almost botched it when I came to see you." 

This time, she slapped his chest. "Damn right! You were so eager you forgot that you didn't have a reason to be in Starling." 

"Mmm I missed you, though." He hummed against her neck, brushing his nose over her skin. "We didn't leave your place for three days." He reminded with a grin. 

Tilting her chin up, Felicity exposed herself to his ministrations. "And let's not forget Bali." She whispered, sliding one hand into his messy hair. "That was one hell of a vacation, though." 

Righting himself just enough, Oliver brushed his nose against hers. "Worth it." 

"And New York?" She asked, raising a challenging brow as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. 

Oliver stared at her for a moment until a truly happy grin curled his lips. "The love of my life was making a big announcement about her amazing company, and I had the opportunity to be there, to support her, and watch her achieve her goals. Of course, I was going risk it." He said, dipping to capture her lips in a long kiss. 

"You're such a reckless idiot sometimes." She laughed, pressing her own kiss to his lips. 

Leaning back, Oliver allowed himself to really look at her. His eyes lingered over her unkempt hair, noted the beautiful rosy tint to her cheeks, admired the way her beautiful grey-blues were always brightest in the morning, and melted at the smile on her lips he knew only he was responsible for. "But I'm your reckless idiot." He teased with a wink. 

Nibbling gently on her lower lip, she nodded. "And it's a good thing I'm hopelessly in love with my reckless idiot." She whispered, pulling his head down for another kiss. "Hurry up, we don’t have a lot of time now." 

Oliver grinned like an idiot against her lips. "You got it, boss."

******

The next limo pulled up and seconds later Oliver stepped out of the back door.

"Folks it's the man of the hour. Oliver Queen, who's nominated for best leading actor tonight, has just arrived." Caroline, a reporter, announced to her camera amid the flurry of camera flashes, all trained on Oliver. 

Instead of heading for the press row, however, Oliver turned around and extended his hand towards the door that remained open. 

The reporter paused, watching the scene unfold. "Oh my god." She breathed, the hand holding her microphone drooping slightly. "He's never brought someone to one of these things, right?" She quietly hissed to her camera man who shook his head frantically. 

Jumping out of the way, the reporter urgently indicated for him to focus on Oliver as she watched with rapt attention. And, she wasn’t the only one. The camera flashes dwindled to almost nothing and the crowd murmured anxiously, transfixed by what, or whom, was about to come out of the car. 

The captive crowd didn’t wait long for a slim hand curled into Oliver’s, followed closely by the rest of one Felicity Smoak, clad in a gorgeous cream lace dress. 

Instantly, the cameras came alive again, nearly blinding anyone not behind one. 

“Oh my god.” Caroline breathed. She turned to her camera, back to Oliver and Felicity, and then back to the camera again. “I-um, T-this is breaking news! Felicity Smoak has just arrived to the Venice Film Festival with Oliver Queen.” She announced giddily to the camera. 

“Mr. Queen! Ms. Smoak!” She hailed as they made their way down the red carpet, Felicity curled closely into Oliver’s side as they smiled easily for the cameras. “Mr. Queen! Please a moment of your time!” 

Somehow, over the noise of all the other reporters around her, Oliver turned his gaze towards her at her calls. Leaning down to whisper in Felicity’s ear, they made eye-contact briefly, sharing a small smile before changing direction and heading Caroline’s way. 

When Caroline realized the stunning pair were actually heading for her, she panicked, mouth falling open and eyes widening as she simply stared at their welcoming, smiling faces. Which were getting closer and closer. Luckily, as soon as they were in range, she blinked back to reality. “Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak, t-thank you for coming to speak with me. I’m Caroline Rudnicki from the Daily Planet. I promise this will be brief.” Caroline explained with an excited smile. 

“Of course, Caroline, we’re more than happy to take a little bit of time for a chat.” Oliver offered, once again looking down to Felicity for confirmation. 

“Absolutely.” Felicity agreed easily, sharing a look with Oliver before facing Caroline again. 

Again, Caroline was momentarily star-struck by the pair, but recovered quickly. “Thank you- wait, I already said that.” She laughed nervously. Taking a deep breath, Caroline put on a composed smile. “First of all, Mr. Queen, congratulations on your nomination today. How do you feel about your chances?” 

Uncurling their linked arms, Oliver moved to wrap his around Felicity’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “I feel as good as I can, considering. All of the other nominees are just as worthy of the win, if not more so!” He laughed. 

“And, how are you enjoying Venice so far?” 

A secretive smile curled his lips and his eyes briefly glanced at Felicity again. “Venice is always one of my favorite festivals and cities. But, this year might just be the best yet.” 

Caroline was dying to ask, the words ready to spill from her tongue like a regular gossip. But, she held back – only barely, though. “And, what makes you say that?” She prompted, swinging her gaze between the cozy pair. 

Tilting his head, Oliver silently passed the baton to Felicity. All it took was another silent conversation and Felicity turned her attention back to Caroline. “Because we finally get to share this moment together, as a couple.” Felicity revealed, shyly curling into Oliver a little more. 

“So, it’s really true?” Caroline asked hopefully. 

Oliver nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of Felicity’s head. “Absolutely.” He grinned. “And, don’t tell anyone, but I’m madly in love with her.” Oliver stage-whispered, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Leaning back a little, Felicity playfully swatted at his chest. “Oliver!” She admonished, though there was absolutely no real anger to her tone. 

“What?! You know it’s true, hon.” He quipped back, his complete attention on nothing but Felicity at the moment which had Caroline feeling like an intruder. 

Seconds later, Felicity’s face softened as a giddy smile curled her lips. Pushing herself onto her tiptoes, she pressed a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips. As she was pulling away, he leaned forward and stole one more kiss. “Unlike him, you’re more than welcome to tell the whole world that I’m in love with Oliver Queen.” Felicity confirmed too, slowly pulling her gaze from Oliver’s as she faced Caroline again. 

At this point, Caroline had tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” She gasped when she noticed the pair’s odd looks. “You two are just so cute.” She added, blinking rapidly and wiping at her eyes. 

Oliver chuckled. “Thank you. I think so too.” He said, throwing her a friendly wink. 

Clearing her throat, Caroline regained her composure. “May I ask, how long have you two been together?” She asked tentatively. 

“Almost two years now.” Felicity offered without hesitation, earning a slightly surprised but happy glance from Oliver. 

Caroline was about to move onto her next question but paused. Her mouth slowly dropping as the words hit her. “Wait. That long?” 

“Mmhmm.” Oliver hummed with a nod. “We met through a mutual friend years ago. Felicity’s first bio-stimulus implant patient, actually.” 

“And, let me tell you, it was not love at first sight.” Felicity interjected with a laugh. 

Oliver laughed right along with her. “She’s right. I had to work for it. But, it was worth it... still is. Felicity is a remarkable woman, and I’m so lucky. I don’t need to tell you all that, though. The world already knows how brilliant she is.” He smiled. 

Placing her hand on his chest, Felicity shared a smile with Oliver. “Thank you for remarking on it.” To which Oliver mouthed a quiet ‘you’re welcome.’ 

“Any other questions?” Oliver asked, turning his content gaze back to Caroline. 

“N-no. Thank you, again. You two have been more than accommodating. Good luck again Mr. Queen, and best of luck with all your endeavors at Smoak Tech, Ms. Smoak. It really was a pleasure.” Caroline praised, though still slightly in awe of the whole conversation that just transpired. 

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled, looping her arm back through Oliver’s to continue on their way. 

“Oh! Before we go...” Oliver paused, earning a curious look from Felicity. Turning to the camera he grinned knowingly and gave a subtle wink. “If you were wondering, you were right all along.”


End file.
